Mending the Broken: A Twilight Story
by ChristaDaniD
Summary: Annli Fowler was a kid who was beat by her parents along with her twin sister, but one day her life went downhill, when her sister died in a "hit and run". Now, at sixteen, Annli is an Emo kid, until she gets adopted by the Cullens.This is her story.


Author's Note: _Yeah, Yeah, I know you guys don't read these, but i feel like I have to do this anyway. Congrats, You found My Story: Mending the Broken *Ding**Sparkle**Sparkle*._

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. If I did, do you think I'd be typing this on here? NO! I do own Annli, though, and her friends mentioned in the later text. I also own Vance (sadly) as well as Annli's Biological parents. Also, I'm sorry if any of the last names put in here belong to you. I couldn't think of anything else, and the names sounded good to me. W/ luv! Christa Dani D._

* * *

Name: Marie Annalise Fowler Cullen, Nickname: Annli

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Defensive Emo

Age: 16

Species: human

Appearance: Annli is 5'8", has curves in all the right places, weighs 129 Lbs., and has nearly flawless classic ivory skin. She has choppy cut shoulder-length jet black hair with chin- length bangs covering her left eye, and varied temporarily colored streaks depending on the day and her mood, and Almond shaped eyes the color of Honey, unless she's angry. If so, they turn an eerie Ice blue that outline in emerald green. She's usually caught wearing anything Black, white with black hearts or stripes, anything with the Nautical star on it, and stuff like that. She always wears leggings with her skirts, and she can never be found without her wristbands, fingerless elbow-length gloves, or regular finger-length gloves. In addition, she usually wears converse or Vans and you can never catch her without her black choker. She has a teardrop tattoo at the corner of her right eye that symbolizes her two friends and her sister.

Crush/love: Andrew Carter, a Vampire

friends: Isaiah Jacob Willham (Deceased), Danielle Viktry Dannison (Deceased), Dannika Celeste Fowler (deceased), Andrea Willow Night, Aiden Egan Nox Ridley, and Stefini Isadora Rosalind Ridley In addition to her adopted Family.

Personality: Annli is an Introvert, which means she keeps to herself. She usually tries to avoid big crowds and making friends, because of her getting hurt in the past. She doesn't want to get hurt again. She is very protective over the ones she loves to the point that the one that hurts her friend may get placed in the hospital. Because of all of this, she's labeled as the defensive Emo at school. Sadly, most of the students that make fun of her because of her look don't realize that she cries herself to sleep and used to cut herself to dull the pain. Annli never wants to go back to that life again.

Background: Annli's past is a dark one. Before she was born, her father: Master Sergeant Jack Fowler of the 95th Military Brigade, was Killed in Action while trying to infiltrate a top-secret terrorist headquarters. Her mother gave birth to her and her twin sister, Dannika Celeste (Danni), and refused to love them. She blamed them both for the death of Jack and took it out on them every day. When Annli and Danni were six, they started school, and their mom started dating. She met a man named Vance who was even worse at hitting them than her. Sadly, one day he went after their mom and beat her within an inch of her life. A week later, she committed suicide. Annli and Danni were left to Vance, and they stayed there for six more years before Vance was locked up for raping a woman and the feds found out about the girls' conditions. The girls were placed in the system, and moved from house to house until Danni was killed in a hit and run. Annli was depressed for weeks, and that's when she met Isaiah, Viktry, Willow, Aiden and Stefini. They became her best friends and her shoulders to cry on. Two months later at prom Isaiah and Viktry were arguing with Annli in their Escalade and Viktry decided to teach them a lesson. She turned to sharp and the three of them went flying into a tree. Viktry died instantly and Isaiah died in Annli's arms. Willow hated her after that and blamed her for Isaiah and Viktry's deaths. Willow beat her up every day, and the teachers wouldn't even make a passing glance. Aiden and Stefini moved a week later. That was when Annli cut herself for the first time. She was only 14. A year later, she let a boy into her life and he beat her until she was at the edge of death. That's when she Met the Cullens. Now, her life has begun to finally look up. She was adopted by the Cullens the day after she was released from the hospital, and she left the boy. Carlisle got her to stop cutting, and then, one day she met Andrew Carter, a really hot Vampire. She's hoping to talk to him soon. She's smitten.


End file.
